


watch

by things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: the billie eilish tapes [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, im very tired I haven't had time to write in weeks, very loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share
Summary: Patton feels like he's on fire
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: the billie eilish tapes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281875
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	watch

Heartbreak should _not_ be poetic, Patton decides with his eyes up at thunderous clouds, dishevelled curls clinging to rain-soaked skin. Heartbreak should not be the most beautiful thing one could feel, he doesn’t feel poetic at all, for the most part he feels like he’s on fire. There are bruises on his neck, made with teeth and tongue and pressure, pressure that would be the cause of Patton’s break. It’s not that he finds he is upset with Logan, it’s more his own fault than it would ever be Logan’s. After all the other had been utterly clear of his intentions and the stubborn, naïve little boy in him had assumed he would ever be enough to change that.

But all that fire, all that passion that started and ended at the threshold of Logan’s bedroom, it had ignited something so very different in the younger. He’s a heart, all of him is programmed to love the way Logan is programmed to drop a hundred facts in the space of two minutes; if he’d assumed there would be a happy ending then on his own head be it.

But some part of him still wants to just scream, wants to absolutely grab his friend and shove him and demand whether he’d ever known. Whether he’d been tugging at strings with the truth dangling off the edge of his tongue. Had Logan ever noticed that Patton was in love with him?

Had he known from the beginning? Before Patton had even known? Is that why he’d chosen him? There’s so many questions and fuck, his brain feels like it’s on fire.

Heartbreak should not be poetic, yet it makes poets out of the worst of us. Logan would say it’s a metaphor, to say you feel like you’re on fire; that it’d be cause for serious medical concern. But Patton doesn’t think it’s a metaphor, he can feel the ache and burn in him from pieces of an almost irreparable heart (not too much, not too bad, everything can be fixed with enough time and patience and resolve), he can feel the pain spread from the pits of his stomach (it’s such a hollow, empty feeling), piercing through his lungs (he can’t remember how to _breathe_ ), making a track to his heart which pumps the flames through his veins. Every inhale is like pouring gasoline into an explosion (worse when the air comes from Logan’s lungs, every single time).

He sits in the rain, watches it pour, feels it try to soothe the burn in his chest as tears mingle with the sky. The sky flashes with lightning, thunder caresses the streets; he doesn’t flinch, he just thanks it for screaming on his behalf because when the world screams it’s something beautiful and when he does, he just feels stupid.

The rain runs along his skin and drips to the pavement, if he got struck by lightning, he’d doubt he’d notice at this point, so Patton just sits there. He just lets the water make a heaven of his skin and hopes he catches hypothermia before the sun rises again.


End file.
